


Tiberius

by zjofierose



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is hiding something. Something small and... furry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiberius

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: k/s (ish)  
> Length: short  
> A/N: written as a pressie for 13empress , for kicking my ass ruthlessly. :) also, because I got a new kitten, who is orange with blue eyes, and fell asleep facedown in my friend's cleavage. The name just seemed fitting...
> 
> _ETA: going through and cleaning things up slightly circa 2016 just to make things a little more formatted and readable, etc. this is still an old fic, and one of the earliest i ever wrote, so it's a little... yeah. BUT even though I think (hope) I'm a better writer now, I think it's worth preserving the old stuff for a variety of reasons (yes, ok, part of my day job is being an archivist, it rubs off), so I'm leaving it mostly as is._

Jim paused outside the doors to Spock’s quarters. He hesitated briefly, then knocked.

“Enter.”

The doors parted with a whoosh, and Jim walked in.

“Yes, Captain?”

Spock’s eyes were dark. He was sitting at his desk, hands folded in front of him. His expression was neutral, with a hint of curiousity.

Jim scrubbed his hand through his hair. He felt a little embarrassed.

“Ah, yes, Spock. See… engineering says they’ve detected an unaccounted for life-sign in your quarters. Something about the size of a tennis ball, maybe? I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about, probably just an error in the readings, but I said I’d check…”

His voice trailed off. Spock looked… guilty?

“Spock?”

A strange scratching noise came from the corner, and a sudden flash of alarm raced across Spock’s face.

“Captain, if you will excuse me…”

“Spock, _what is that_?”

“Captain, do not be alarmed.”

There was a pronounced rustling, a small thud, and a look of resignation on Spock’s face as a small creature tumbled out of a box in the corner.

Jim gaped.

“Spock, is that… is that a _kitten_?”

Spock shot him a look that managed to be both amused and condescending.

“Yes, Captain. Your powers of observation are indeed astute as always.”

Jim glared at him. “Don’t give me that. I was surprised. I _am_ surprised. Why, Spock, do you have a kitten in your quarters?”

The orange ball of fluff staggered across the floor toward the edge of Spock’s large black boot. There was a pitiful mewl, and with a gentleness Jim had never seen Spock display to anything but computer circuits, the Vulcan scooped the tiny kitten up and cuddled it to his chest. The kitten immediately began to purr uproariously, its whole body vibrating as it closed its eyes in bliss and started to knead at Spock’s shirtfront.

Spock sighed, and raised his eyes to Jim’s. If he believed it possible, Jim would have sworn that there was a pleading look in them.

“It was our last mission…” Spock glanced down at the kitten, “just as I was about to beam up, I heard a sound of distress coming from nearby. I went to investigate, and under a bush I found this… creature.” He stroked the kitten’s chin absently.

“I was concerned for its well-being, and as I did not have time to locate adequate care for it on the planet’s surface, I simply brought it with me.”

He knew that his face is reflecting an unattractive amount of surprise, and with a concerted effort, Jim was able to bring his mouth closed.

“That seems…unusually impulsive of you, Spock.”

Spock looked thoughtful. “I suppose it is. However, given the circumstances, it seemed the logical thing to do.”

Jim nodded. He approached the pair cautiously, holding out a finger for the kitten to inspect. The tiny cat sniffed him suspiciously before laying back its ears and hissing for all it was worth. Jim drew back his finger in offense.

A rumbling noise emitted from Spock’s chest, and the kitten began to affectionately lick his chin. Jim couldn’t believe it.

“It seems that he has already developed a sense of protection where I am concerned.” Yes, that was definitely amusement in Spock’s voice.

“No kidding.” Jim rolled his eyes. “But seriously, Spock, you know the regs- all pets are required to be registered, so we know what our readings are and are able to account for them in case of emergency.”

“Yes, Captain, I do know that. However, I had not registered him yet, as my original intention was to place him with an appropriate facility at the next planet we encounter.”

“Your ‘original intention’, Spock?”

“…I do seem to be becoming attached to him, Captain. I confess, I am reluctant to abandon him to unknown persons who may not care for him adequately.”

“Spock, you’re a sucker, do you know that?” Jim chuckled. That kitten totally knew what it was doing. Who wouldn’t want to have Spock wrapped around their little finger? And who else could do it?

 “Have you named him yet?”

“…I had been planning to call him Tiberius…”

Jim’s eyes widened.

“...you named your kitten after me?”

“No, Jim.” Spock’s eyes glinted with only partially suppressed humour. “I named this kitten after the Roman Emperor.”

Jim could feel the flush rising in his face.

“Oh. Right.”

He ducked his head and turned to go, mortified that he had jumped to a conclusion with such an emotional pretext.

“Ok, Spock, just get him registered.”

There was light thump and a displeased yowl as Spock deposited the kitten on his desk.

“Wait, Captain, I wished to discuss a time for our next game…”

Jim paused, hand raised to open the door.

“I wouldn’t want to impose, Spock. If you’re busy…”

“ _Jim_! Stop that!”

He turned, utterly befuddled at the tone of Spock’s voice.

“Stop wha…”

The kitten was cowering under Spock’s most fearsome glare, having frozen in the act of knocking a glass of water over.

Jim could feel the smile begin to spread across his face as Spock refused to meet his eyes.

“Named him after the emperor, huh?”

Spock’s cheeks were a light shade of green.

“I…” he frowned in consternation, “… may have also been calling him Jim.”


End file.
